


The Master of the Supernatural

by WithTheKeyIsKing



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Supernatural
Genre: Doctor Harry, F/M, Harry is Lord Black, Harry is Lord Potter, Healer Draco Malfoy, Healer Harry, M/M, Magical Tattoos, Master of Death Harry Potter, Powerful Harry, Single Parent Harry, Smart Harry, Wandless Magic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-03
Updated: 2016-06-03
Packaged: 2018-07-11 11:03:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7046809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WithTheKeyIsKing/pseuds/WithTheKeyIsKing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry moves to America after the war</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Master of the Supernatural

After the war, Harry tried to keep his shit together. He really did. He had a child to take care of, a girlfriend to attend to, an image he had to live up to; they all saw him as the Savior of the Wizarding World. He was Lord Potter because of his father and Lord Black because Sirius named him his heir in his will, and those two titles came with a lot of responsibilities that Harry had never asked for.

He never asked to be the Savior, and he never asked to be the Head of two Noble and Ancient Houses. He also didn't ask to raise a child at seventeen, but that was the one thing he took on happily; the job of raising little Teddy Remus Lupin wasn't a job at all, but a privilege.

So, for the sake of his "son" and his friends and his loving girlfriend and the whole fucking Wizarding World, Harry stayed. No matter how much he wanted to leave, no matter how much he didn't want the attention or the spotlight, no matter _how much_ he wished everyone would stop asking when he'd start training to be an Auror, Harry stayed. He ignored the wish in him that he'd never have to raise his wand against another persongood or badever again; he sucked it up and began the Auror program.

He didn't last four months before he was practically tearing his hair out. The job he'd once wanted so badly made him sick; the girl he'd once loved made him feel so guilty with every love-filled glance,  ~~all he saw was Fred, Fred, **Fred**~~ and his friends just reminded him of a war-torn world where he'd had to push down his values to survive. The only solace he got was when he was with sweet, innocent Teddy, or caring Andromeda, Teddy's grandmother.

 ~~He couldn't take it anymore~~ Before Harry made the decision to leave, he talked to Andromeda. She had become like a mother to him, and he shared guardianship of Teddy with her, so this choice was not just his to make; he could not be selfish and just run away while there was a child to think of. So, he sat down with her after he'd put Teddy to bed and told her how he was feeling.

To his surprise, _she_ wasn't surprised at all. She explained that she'd noticed how the war had affected him, how he clearly didn't want to be surrounded by everything that reminded him of death and destruction and all the pain he'd experienced. Andromeda _understood._ She understood how he was feeling and completely supported the fact that he wanted to leave. She was happy to leave with him, if he'd have her.

As quickly as he could without being rude, Harry explained to Ginny that he couldn't be with her when he was still trying to figure out his place in the world after being the symbol of a war for ~~too many years~~ so long. She was ~~depressingly~~ beautifully understanding, staring at him with concern-filled eyes, her soft hand squeezing his, and it was _too much_ and _not enough_ and all he could do was extract himself quickly and do his best not to _run._

Telling his friends was the easy part; all he had to do was write a heartfelt letter talking about how he needed to get away, how he needed to be on his own for a bit before he could come back _~~I'm never coming back~~._ From that point, all he had to do was decide what he wanted to do and where he wanted to go, which was just as easy as writing the letter to his friends; he wanted to help people, _truly_ help people, so he wanted to be a Doctor.

It was December, so the first semester of college had already started for muggles, but a large donation and a quick Confundus Charm on the headmaster (and yes, he felt bad, but not bad enough to not do it) had him enrolled late at Cambridge in the pre-med program.

Harry was immediately amazed at how _easy_ the program was. All around him, students were struggling and worrying about exams and studying all night to do well, but Harry just _wasn't._ The terms and treatments they learned simply imprinted themselves in his brain and didn't leave; he only had to look at something maybe two times or write it down once and suddenly he'd know it forever.

His professors caught on to Harry's incredible knowledge very quickly, and began giving him harder and harder material until almost every moment of Harry's life was spent in class, and he _loved it._ By the end of his second year at Cambridge, Harry had completed all of the necessary courses with a 4.0 GPA and was able to graduate, two years earlier than was normal.

This exhilarated Harry to no end. At Hogwarts, it had never been like that. Sure, when he learned how to do a spell, he excelled at it and the end result was filled with power, but it had always taken him forever to learn. In potions, he'd never been any good at all until he had the Half-Blood Prince's book. So now here he was, in one of the toughest pre-med programs there was, and he was top of his class. More than thathe was graduating after only _two years._

Andromeda and Teddy were both present and beaming at his graduation ceremony, cheering incredibly loudly in the stands, even if Teddy didn't fully grasp what he was cheering about.

Another person who was there, which was a complete surprise to Harry, was Draco Malfoy. In the months after the war, Draco had been very different than the boy Harry had known at Hogwarts; Draco had become quiet and thoughtful, always thinking before he spoke, and his prejudices were practically completely gone. Draco had been one of the few people Harry had admitted he was going to truly miss, and now here he was, appearing out of nowhere at Harry's graduation from a muggle university.

When asked, Draco explained that he'd been training as a Healer at Saint Mungo's, which Harry had known already, (he must've felt the way Harry did, ~~too much blood on his hands~~ needing to do _something_ good) and that he'd reached out to Andromeda, who still kept a small amount of contact with the Wizarding World, to find out if Harry was doing alright. Andromeda had immediately invited Draco to the graduation.

Harry was happier to see Draco than he thought he would be, and going by Draco's bemused pleasure when his eyes met Harry's, the blonde felt the same way. Andromeda took them out to dinner to celebrate Harry's success, and though Draco was hesitant to join them, he caved eventually. Harry had a very fun night, laughing with his mother-figure and his  ~~ _friend?_~~ friend and his godson in a way that he hadn't had the opportunity to do very often recently.

The family of three (well, Teddy didn't really vote, just kind of gurgled happily and clapped his hands as his hair randomly changed colors) came to the conclusion that they didn't want to live in England anymore. They decided to move to America; Harry would go to med-school at Stanford, where he'd quickly been accepted before he even graduated, and Andromeda would be a teacher at an Elementary School, like she'd been back in England.

Saying goodbye to Draco was hard, especially after spending two months almost constantly in his company. But Harry knew the move was the right thing for his family, the right thing for _him,_ and he would not stay just because he'd gained feelings for someone. The good part was that Draco swore he'd visit Harry, Teddy, and Andromeda in America, and he'd floo the family whenever they both had the chance. Draco kissed him goodbye and Harry almost asked the blonde to go with him.

A week later and Harry's small family was settled into a nice, five bedroom, three bathroom, two story house with a wrap-around porch and swing-set outside. It was beautiful, a forest green color like moss with dark maroon shutters and trim. Harry fell in love with it the instant he saw it, as did Andromeda, and he bought it immediatelyin was expensive, but Harry was one of the riches men in the world; money wasn't an issue, especially when it came to what was good for his family.

When September rolled around, Teddy started preschool, Andromeda started teaching third grade, and Harry started at Stanford's Medical Program. Harry remained living in the house instead of on campus, and almost every night he, Teddy, and Andromeda would sit down at the dinner table and eat, Harry and Andy talking about their day and Teddy being his usual happy self.

The next three years passed in a blur; Teddy finished preschool and started Kindergarten at the same school where Andromeda taught, Harry finished med-school (a year ahead of schedule, which was awesome) and began his residency at Bryant Memorial Hospital, which had a free clinic, a top children's ward, and a Number One trauma center as well. Harry loved working there and he quickly became a trauma surgeon, working directly under one of the top doctors in the state, Dr. Elizabeth Moore.

Something Harry had quickly discovered about himself was that he didn't age; he naturally looked exactly the same as he had at newly-eighteen, as if he'd been frozen in place. Harry quickly figured out that the fact that he'd gained all three Deathly Hallows, that he still had them, made him the Master of Death and this allowed him to not just manipulate magic in ways others couldn't, but it allowed him to manipulate his age as well. With just a thought, Harry could appear any age eighteen and above. He used this to keep himself looking around his actual age.

Dr. Moorewho asked Harry to call her Elizabeth after a year of working togetherhad a daughter named Jessica who was in her third year at Stanford, studying to be a social worker to help children in the foster care system find homes. Harry met Jessica and instantly liked her, finding her to be a sweet and funny girl. Jessica was dating a man named Sam Winchester (Harry really couldn't figure out why that name sounded familiar...), who was studying to be a lawyer.

Harry became something of a brother to Jessica, introducing her to Teddy and Andromeda, who liked her as much as she liked them. The two families often had dinner or outings together, and Harry teased Jessica endlessly about when she was going to let him meet her boyfriend. Jessica would react as any little sister would when Harry jokingly threatened to rough Sam up if he hurt her; she rolled her eyes and claimed that he'd never meet Sam as long as she had something to say about it.

Funnily enough, it was only a week after she said that that Jessica was bringing Sam into the ER; he'd fallen out of a tree after trying to rescue a cat (and boy, was it hard to keep a straight face when that tidbit was shared with him) and had broken his arm, along with getting a small gash on his forehead. The whole time Harry was fixing the brown-haired lawyer-to-be up, he was giving a shovel talk in his cheeriest voice. Harry was disappointedand impressedwhen Sam managed to keep his game face on, but Harry could see determined understanding, so that was good enough for him.

Over all of this time in the United States, Harry had kept in constant contact with Draco. Sometimes the blonde would come and visit America, sometimes Harry would go back to England, and most of the time they floo-called each other. Draco had become a Healer at Saint Mungo's; he was working in the children's ward, helping the kids in any way he could. Draco was also going to move to America (which made Harry endlessly happy), particularly to California, where there was a magical hospital called _Bebbin Babbling's Hospital for the Curious and Concerning_ that had offered Draco a job.

Two months after Draco had told Harry that, which was four months since Harry had met Sam Winchester (that name was so familiar and Harry didn't know _why!),_ Draco had plans to move into a small apartment close to BB's Hospital, but Harry quickly told him that if he wanted it, there was a free room in Harry's house that Draco could make his own. After blushing and mumbling a bit, Draco accepted, and moved in to the bedroom across the hall from Harry's.

Teddy was ecstatic to have Draco living with them since he'd always loved the tricks Draco had done for them in their various visits, and Andromeda was happy about it because it made Harry happy to have him there, and Andy thought Harry needed more happiness in his life that didn't come just from Teddy. Harry didn't bother arguing that he got tons of happiness from his work helping people at the Bryant Memorial; when Andy set her mind on something she wouldn't give it up for anything.

The day Harry met Bobby Singer was an interesting one. Harry finished his day shift at the hospital and went to pick up Teddy from school. When he arrived, he found his pseudo-son talking animatedly to a man with a salt-and-pepper beard, nicely pressed suit, shiny shoes, and a torn up trucker's hat on his head which looked very out of place along with his nice outfit.

Harry approached the pair cautiously, pulling his magic to the surface in case he needed to use it to protect his son. When Teddy caught sight of Harry, the little seven-year-old's face lit up and he ran towards Harry, throwing his short arms around his pseudo-father's waist and talking very fast (as was Teddy's custom) about his day. It was when Teddy began talking about the Suit Man who had seen Teddy's hair change color and didn't tell on him that Harry's fears both spiked and calmed at once.

The doctor let himself be pulled towards the Suit Man. The man offered his hand to Harry and Harry shook it cautiously. "Dr. Evans-" Harry had been going by his mother's last name to avoid detection, "-my name is Bobby Singer; it's nice to meet you. Your son is quite an amazing child."

"Yes," Harry said slowly, "he really is. I'm sorry, but I didn't catch what you were doing at Sandbrooke Elementary." Harry pulled Teddy closer to his side and the older man's eyes tracked the movement; he winced and then his expression softened.

"Actually," Mr. Singer said with a kind smile, "I'm here for you."

Harry didn't move, he didn't breath. It had been almost seven years since Harry had left the Wizarding World. Almost seven years since he'd had to deal with Aurors or dark wizards or anyone expecting him to carry the world on his shoulders. Almost seven years since he'd had to deal with someone looking at him the way Mr. Singer was looking at him, with hope and child-like excitement. Harry hadn't missed this, hadn't missed people tracking him down because they wanted something from him, and now he'd been figured out and more people would come.

"And why is that?" Harry asked, his voice a lot calmer than the rest of him felt.

Mr. Singer was about to reply when a woman, the mother of Teddy's friend Anna, called out to Harry and walked over, her expression concerned. She asked if Harry was alright, if he wanted her to take Teddy or call one of the bodyguards the school had. He realized his expression must have been nervous or uncomfortable, and quickly forced an easy going smile onto his face, telling her that he was fine and he'd talk to her later.

When she was gone, Mr. Singer spoke. "I'm not going to tell anyone I found you, Dr. Potter. I just wanted the chance to meet you. I'm a squib, but I still kept in contact with the Wizarding World since I was a kid. And you took down He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named twice in your lifetime, once when you were just one year old; that's quite impressive. When my boy told me about a Dr. Harrison Evans that looked about as old as Harry Potter would be and with those green eyes, well, I just had to come and see for myself."

Harry sighed, rubbing a hand down his face. "I really hate to burst your bubble, Mr. Singer-"

"Please, call me Bobby," the man said, his voice ~~too damn~~ kind.

"Alright, Bobby then," Harry acquiesced. "I'm going to set you straight. You said it yourself; I was _one year old_ when Voldemort first came for me. I knew no magic, had learned no spells, and was all around a completely normal baby. He came and it wasn't me that stopped himmy mother's love formed a barrier around me as she died and the Killing Curse rebounded off of it, killing Voldemort.

"He came back because he had Horcruxes, and yes, I _did_ track those down and take them out after he came back, but I didn't do it on my own. And yes, I ended up killing Voldemort, but I didn't want to kill anyoneI still don't. I was given the title of Savior of the Wizarding World when I was still in diapers and didn't deserve it, didn't _want_ it. You're looking at me like I'm the answer to all of your problems but for the past seven years, but _right now,_ I'm Dr. Harrison Evans, the father of a seven year old boy and the kind-of boyfriend of a Healer. I'm a _person,_ and I have a _normal life,_ and I'd really like to continue living it."

Bobby blinked at him for a second, and then the man grinned. "Well, boy, damn if I'm not impressed by you; but not because of the whole _Savior_ thing," he glanced down at Teddy with a kind smile. "You're clearly a great father, you have a great kid and a great job, and seem to have a really good life right about now. I hope you know that anything you needa place to stay or anything elseyou can call me, alright?" Bobby pulled a notepad out of his pocket and scribbled something down before handing it to Harry. On the sheet was his name, number, and an address in Sioux Falls, South Dakoda.

Harry smiled and offered his hand to Bobby, who shook it firmly. "Thank you, Bobby, really. You might regret your offer; I'll probably take you up on it."

Bobby laughed, a full and pleased sound. "Stop in anytime you want, Dr. Evans." He winked as he said the last name.

"Please, call me Harry," Harry replied warmly. At his side, Teddy giggled happily and squeezed Harry's waist with one of his small arms.

Summer came quickly after that; Harry and Draco still had workhospitals stopped for no vacation!and Andromeda was working in a animal shelter over the summer as she had in the years previous, so Teddy bounced between helping at the shelter with Andy, visiting the children at BB's Hospital and making them laugh with his changes, staying in the day care at Bryant Memorial, and playing at friends' houses.

Another place Teddy stayed during the summer when Harry had a long shift or was out of state was Bobby's house; Harry took Bobby up on his offer of a place to stay a few times, leaving the seven year old in the trustworthy (not just a squib, but a _hunter!)_ man's care. Teddy quickly began calling Bobby 'Uncle Bobby,' which always made Bobby laugh and look very happy.

Harry finished his residency and was offered jobs from many hospitals across the country, but Harry was happy with his life in California; he liked working at Bryant Memorial Hospital, liked the friends he'd made, liked that Teddy loved his school and Andromeda was fond of her job. He especially liked the normalcy of his life; no random attacks he had to deal with, no  _war_ or  _death_ or losing friends on a daily bases. He wasn't in denial, so he could admit that he missed the action a little bit, but the good of leaving the Wizarding World  _way_ out-weighed the bad.

So, Harry declined the offers from the other hospitals and was hired on full time as an attending at Bryant MH. A new school year started, and Harry held a Halloween party because Teddy wanted one incredibly badly. He invited other kids at Teddy's school and Harry's own friends in other parents and fellow doctors at the hospital, along with Jessica and Sam.

Jessica warned Harry that Sam (Winchester...where had he heard _that name...!)_ wasn't a fan of Halloween, but the shaggy-haired man was attending the party because Jessica wanted to go, though he was very reluctant. When Harry learned that Sam had scored a one-seventy-four on his LSATwhich was an unbelievably good scoreand that he had an interview at Stanford to get his law degree, Harry made sure that they celebrated. Sam looked a little uncomfortable with all of the attention, like Harry himself would've been, but he also looked pleased that people were noticing his skills.

It didn't say much about what Sam's home life had been likeone drunk conversation a few weeks ago and Harry had learned more about Sam's family than Jessica knewbut Harry was more than happy to give him a new family.

After the party was over and the guests had all gone (Sam and Jessica going to grab drinks with a few friends), Harry and Draco took Teddy trick-or-treating; the kid was dressed like a werewolf, which made something pang in Harry's chest. He'd told Teddy about his parents and who they were as soon as the kid had asked a few years ago, so if Teddy wanted to remember his father this way, then Harry was happy to allow it.

Teddy got tired of walking around at a little before nine, which was fine by Harry and Draco because they both had shifts at their respective hospitals. Harry texted Jessica and asked what she was doing, to which she replied that she and Sam were home and would happily take care of Teddy for as long as Harry and Draco were working/needed. Really, the girl was a godsend.

At around three a.m., Harry got an hour break, so he decided to go and see how Teddy was doing. The seven year old was probably asleep, but he just wanted to make sure his son was alright; call it paternal instincts, but he felt the need to go and check on the young boy.

Harry used the key Jessica had given him to get into their house and walked quietly through the short halls, making sure he wouldn't wake anyone. When he reached the guest room, he found Teddy sprawled across the queen-sized bed, legs and arms spread out wide like a starfish. Harry couldn't help but chuckle; no matter where Teddy was sleeping, the boy always managed to take up as much room as possible. It was impressive, especially for someone so small.

With a tired sigh, Harry settled on the small free spot of the bed, being careful not to move Teddy too much and end up waking him. The doctor settled back against the headboard of the bed and closed his eyes, relaxing and allowing himself some time to be calm with his son. He set a magical alarm to wake him in forty-five minutes, and let himself fall into a light sleep.

Not even five minutes later, Harry's eyes snapped open as he heard a _snick_ sound, like something being unlatched. Harry rolled to his feet with the fluidity of a man who had been actively fighting since he was eleven years old, and more passively fighting for years before that. He crept to the guest bedroom's door and pushed it open slightly, wincing when it creaked, and cast a silencing spell on it and on his feet to make sure that whoever the intruder was didn't hear him.

Walking silently and swiftly through the house on the pads of his feet, Harry reached the living room and backed up a step, having seen the intruder walking through it. When the intruder reached the doorway Harry was standing in, Harry leapt forward, throwing a punch. The man reared back out of reach, clearly surprised, and rose his arms to defend himself as Harry continued to throw punches and kicks.

Now, Harry's true skills had always been in magical power and practicing medicine, but he wasn't too bad at fighting, either; the Wizarding World might have considered fist-fighting to be a _muggle_ way of solving a problem, but the Auror program made sure they knew the basics, and Harry had had to learn how to physically defend himself in his time on the run.

The intruder was clearly very skilled, but Harry was holding his own. The intruder managed to hook one of his legs around Harry's and sent Harry crashing to the ground. Harry grunted as the man pinned him, his calloused hands holding Harry's wrists down. The manshort brown hair, amazingly green eyes, perfectly symmetrical facegrinned, his eyes raking up and down Harry's form.

"Hi there," the intruder purred, his grin widening. "I'll admit; you're good, but I'm better."

No one would ever say that Harry was against fighting dirty, especially when Harry used a bit of his magic to aid him in yanking his wrists from the man's grasp. Harry punched the intruder across the face and rolled them over until Harry had the other man pinned, Green Eyes' wrists held in his hands. "You would do well not to underestimate me. Now, who are you and why the fuck are you breaking into my friend's house?"

Suddenly, the lights flicked on with a _click,_ and both Harry and Green Eyes turned their heads towards the right (left, in the man's case). Standing in the doorway was Sam and Jessica; Sam's gaze went from tactical and assessing to surprised and slightly uncomfortable. Jessica just looked confused, looking between Harry and the man he had pinned beneath him.

"Hey, Sam, Jess," Harry greeted calmly. "I caught an intruder. Who wants to call the police for me? I've got my hands tied at the moment."

As if a switch flipped, Sam moved forward. "Hey, Harry, it's fine, really. This is Dean."

Harry frowned. "Your _brother,_ Dean?" Sam nodded gravely. "Huh. Well, your brother really needs to learn how to fight better." There was a moment of silence and then both Sam and Green EyesDean, apparentlybarked out surprised laughs, Dean's grin widening until it looked like his face might stay that way. Harry wasn't too oblivious to not notice that the green-eyed man was quite attractive, and there was a darkness in his eyes that said Dean had seen a lot of terrible shit in his life. Sam had it, too. And Harry could seriously relate.

With a small grunt, Harry helped Dean to his feet. The two green-eyed men stared at each other for a few seconds, Dean still grinning and Harry examining the darkness in his eyes. Harry didn't notice that Dean's hand with still clasped in his until he pulled away to face Sam. The elder Winchester made some comment about Jess being out of Sam's league, his eyes raking across Jess' barely covered body (and yes, that made Harry's magic rumble; she was like his sister) like he had done to Harry.

"Uh. Dad hasn't been home in a few days," Dean said, looking at Sam intensely. Sam just rolled his eyes and said something about their father just working overtime, and Dean sighed, his jaw twitching in irritation. "Dad's on a _hunting trip,_ and he hasn't been home in a few days."

Sam's face didn't change, but Harry could see the brunette's body tense slightly, his shoulders rolling. Sam tersely asked Jess and Harry to leave for a bit, and Harry frowned. Those words clearly meant something to the brothers, and then it hit Harry; Winchester, _'hunting trip,'_ the impressive fighting skills...Holy shit, Sam and Dean were _hunters._ And their father was one, too...

"Harry," Sam said, not even looking at the wizard, his eyes locked with Dean's. "Please, could you give us a minute?"

"Hunting trip, huh?" Harry asked lightly, ignoring Sam's request. "What kind of hunting trip?" The brothers were silent. "Because up until a few seconds ago, I couldn't remember where I'd heard the name _'Winchester'_ beforeit had been bugging me for _months,_ you knowand it just hit me; a dude named Winchester had asked me for advise years back on some case. And Bobby Singer mentioned it to me in passing, talking about the great hunter John Winchester and his sons, who were just as good as their father."

Two heads whipped around to face him, their eyes wide. "You're a hunter?" Sam exclaimed, and at the same time Dean grinned and said, "damn, Sammy, you didn't tell me you had a hot hunter for a friend!"

An amused smile quirked Harry's lips and he rose an eyebrow. The wizard waited a few seconds before replying, just so that he could hold the men in suspense. "No, I'm not a hunter, Sam. I'm more of a... _consultant,_ if you will. I know practically everything there is to know about any given creature. Hunters call me for advise; even Bobby, sometimes. I think your dad even got me on the phone once, a couple years back...gruff voice, doesn't say thanks, kind of rude?" Both brothers nodded dumbly. "Yup, I think that was him, then."

"So you're...what? An encyclopedia on monsters?" Dean asked. His voice was incredulous, but his facial expression was impressed.

Harry laughed. "Pretty much. I fought them for a while, but then I had Teddy to take care of and I had to actually _live_ to be there for him, so I pulled out of the active life style. I help from the sidelines now. I'm really good at it, too."

"How did I never know this?" Sam asked, his voice a little high in disbelief.

Harry patted Sam on the shoulder in mock condescension. "You never shared that you were a hunter, and I never shared that I'm a consultant to hunters. Now we both know the secrets the other has been keeping; you're sorry, and I'm sorry, and let's leave it at that."


End file.
